


The First RESET

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (╥_╥), Angst and Feels, Cancer, F/F, Friak doesn't really know about RESETS, I hurt Frisk ;-;, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: Just a routine checkup at the doctor's office.  W h a t  c o u l d  g o  w r o n g? =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I do not wish to offend anyone with my works! This fiction contains mentions/flashbacks of child abuse and is centered around cancer. Please, do not think I'm mocking here. Love y'all!  
> The story was supposed to be post pacifist, but I'll go and write important details from UNDERTALE. ('Home', Snowdin, etc.)

**It all began with a child.**

**Frisk, the savior of the Underground.**

**Weak. Pitiful. I d i o t i c.**

**Their "Determination" is the only reason they've gotten so far.**

**Oh, but they're dying.**

**Slowly.**

**On the inside.**

**People like me just have to bide their time.**

**I think I'm doing fairly well.**

**=)**

 

By the tenth year of their life, Frisk was starving to death. Malnourishment and regular beatings take toll on children, of course, but Frisk was quiet about it. They hardly ever let a tear slip, for it meant more pain. So they kept quiet, attending school with long sleeved shirts to hide bruises.

  They tried to look happy.

  Most of Frisk's educators pretty much ignored them, letting Frisk go about school assignments, but a few kept questioning them. Frisk, however, answered minimally. 

  The day of the fall was particularly brutal. When Frisk's parents saw them fail a homework sheet, they beat them until tears ran uncontrollably. That was when they decided to end it. Throw them self from Ebott and it'll stop-- right?

  Wrong.

  

  "Howdy!"

  Frisk stood, shaking uncontrollably as blood stained their shirt.

  "I'm Flowey!"

  They walked towards the voice hesitantly.

  "Flowey the Flower!"

  

  "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth!" Frisk quickly backed away, aching horribly from Flowey's "Friendliness Pellets." 

  "Oh my!" Toriel gasped, finally being able to see the child. "You're hurt! My child, what happened?" Her voice gentle, she walked towards Frisk and crouches, taking their arm as to examine it. 

  It was covered in crimson, the skin itself a deep violet. The rest can be said for the rest of the starved, shaking child. Not all of this would've been caused by the fall--!

  Toriel was furious, flames itching to burst and take on anything that wanted to harm the child. However, she had some work to do for them.

  She was Determined.

 

  Frisk woke in a bed...?

  Yes, an actual bed! Just the thought wanted to make them burst into tears of joy! So what happened wasn't a dream? They were... free? But no, a woman had taken them in. Who? What did she want? ...would they be able to stay?

  No. All things come with a price. They've learned that. What if the woman didn't want tthem?

  Frisk then tried to stand, and noticed three things. 1), Their wounds were bandaged. 2), The skin not covered with clothing had been washed from blood. 3) There was a yellow-green striped shirt and a pair of pants folded next to them.

 

  Dressed in fresh clothing, they cleaned the rest of them self from blood and went down the hall shakily, towards a warm main room.


End file.
